The Deamons In 221B
by ZamShazam1995
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Cas are investigating a series of odd murders in London. They eventually meet up with Sherlock and Watson and are forced to work together to solve the case. Will they be able to find out who is out for revenge and causing the murders, without getting themselves killed in the process?Set pre-Reichenbach.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't like it here." I complained from next to Sam in the rental. "I miss my car."

"Then go complain to Garth." He had his head between his knees, he obviously didn't like it much either. I think the whole- driving on the wrong side of the road- had him a little on edge still.

"Since when do we even take jobs from Garth? Shouldn't we be after Kevin?" I kept my eyes on the road in front of me.

"Kevin will be fine for a week without us. Garth doesn't know of any hunters over here, and you have to admit…it is getting out of hand." He stretched himself back up, leaning against the seat.

"So what? Garth faxes over fake MI6 badges?" I narrowed my eyes at him and laughed. "You know that won't fool anyone."

"I don't even know, Dean. I'm too tired to argue with you right now. Can we please just go to the hotel? The flight was like eight hours." He put a hand up to his temple and I rolled my eyes as I attempted to make a right-hand turn, forgetting about the oncoming traffic.

"This is stupid." I muttered as my foot slammed on the brake instinctively after a small blue car honked at me. "Read me the facts."

Sam rummaged in the bag at his feet, pulling out a manila envelope Garth had given us. He pulled a small stack of papers out.

"It says that ten people over the last month were killed brutally." He paused. "It is strange though, it just started with one guy killing his wife. Then the neighbor in the 'flat' over murdered the man with an ice pick. Then the neighbor himself was murdered three days later by his housekeeper. It goes on like this, the police haven't been able to make sense of it."

"Yea, I bet they haven't been able too." I looked out the window, pulling into a homely looking English motel. It looked just like the ones we had in the states.

"Do you have any ideas?" I took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. We didn't have much baggage. Everything we owned was in the Impala, we brought a few things along, through the hassle of airport security (seriously you have no idea how hard it is to sneak a Colt onto an airplane).

"Ghost? Shifter? It sounds like that Civil War thing we fought a few months ago, you know, with the revenge thing." He shut the door behind him.

"Yea, strange to see it popping up here though." I tossed the keys to him. "Go get us a room."

His lips hardened into a line and he slumped away, I could tell he just wanted to get in the room and sleep. We both had jetlag. I wondered if Cas ever got jetlag as I called him, it seemed like he wouldn't.

I heard the ruffle of wings, or whatever it was, from the other side of the car where Sam had been standing. I turned to face him. He was wearing his usual trench coat, eyes squinting up at the sun like it was an alien.

"This weather is unusual for this time of year in London." He commenting, looking at me.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" I asked him, leaning my arms against the hood of the small car. It didn't feel right. I missed my baby too much.

"I hope not." He turned away from me again, surveying his surroundings, "Why are you here?"

"Series of random killings around, all connected. Sound like anything demonic?" He looked back to me, hesitating. He wasn't good at lying.

"No. That isn't a demon's style, you know that." He cocked his head, squinting at the sun. "Nothing Heavenly either, but I will stay, to help you and Sam."

I nodded curtly as Sam came wandering back holding out two keys in the palm of his hand. Even if he was lying, I couldn't tell about what. He wasn't telling something, obviously, but this mess didn't have any demonic or angelic signs.

"I know the coroner here." I looked up at him, surprised. "Through a series of events, she had been made aware of my presence a while ago."

"Wait. Wait." I put my hand up as Sam unlocked the room closest to the car. I walked over to Cas, his face unreadable. "Are you telling me that for some random reason an English coroner knows you are an angel?"

"When the Leviathan walked the Earth again, I had reason to believe one strayed from the pack. It came here, in order to gain a place in the royal family. I intercepted it before it managed to kill anyone of extreme import." He paused to let me soak it all in. "I needed someone to help me with the bodies. She was the only one there in time, she will help us."

He shot me a stupid look and walked inside the motel room where Sam had already crashed on one of the twin beds. His legs dangled off at angles that almost made me want to laugh had I not been attempting to comprehend the fact that a Leviathan tried to shapeshift into a member of the British royal family. Imagine how bad that had been?

"That must have been an interesting story." I said to Cas, now sitting by the window next to the door. "You should tell me sometime."

"What are you going to do?" He looked over at me, hands resting on his knees.

"I need to sleep. I have been on a plane for way too long. Tomorrow we'll visit this coroner woman." He nodded.

"I'll watch over you." I didn't argue with him. I didn't have the strength. I found sleep came easier than it usually did. I was down for the count before my head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean, Sam." Cas walked to the woman holding the door open for us. She was cute. She was a shy brunette who fiddled with her hair when she was nervous. "This is Molly Hooper."

"It's nice to meet you." She walked ahead of us through the white hallways, ducking her head down. "Although I wish it were on better terms."

She paused, bringing us past two swinging doors into the small morgue. "Is this more of the Leviathan?" She asked, tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

"We don't think so, they have been gone." Same spoke up, walking to the bodies on the tables. They were still covered in white sheets. "But they seemed strange enough for us to check out."

"It is strange." She uncovered one of the bodies. "I mean, all these people, connected like this."

"Are they connected in any other ways? Like, anything similar about the deaths?" I asked her, crossing my arms as Cas stood beside me.

"Well, I had a few theories…I hope you don't mind, but I asked a colleague of mine to help with that." She said, covering the body back up.

"This guy…does he know?" I asked, looking at her.

"Oh no, no nothing of the sort." She looked up at me, pressing her lips together, "But you may find him a bit odd. But I really do believe he will help."

"I'm sure his input will be welcomed." Cas said resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Anything look weird?" I asked to Sam as he lifted up another sheet.

"Not much," He bent down to the corpse and lifted up it's lip. "Rules out vampires."

"Kinda reminds you of Croatian virus?" I asked softer, as Molly spoke to Cas.

"Kinda." He lifted up the man's hand. "But it's way more contained. The virus would have spread much faster than this."

"Yea that's what I thought." Sam put the cloth back down and we followed Molly out.

"See, I was relieved when I heard you were coming. I have never seen anything like it." She called behind to us as we followed her from the morgue.

"Like what?" Sam asked from her side.

"Well, you probably couldn't tell on the bodies, but there was a message in their skin. It very small, I had to use a magnifying glass, but it was on the same place on each victim. And the same symbol." She opened a large door and led us inside a small lab where two men were waiting.

One was small, wearing a coat and looked seemingly bored in the lab. He was short and had short blond hair. The other was tall and had thick wiry black hair. He was bent intently over a microscope at the table.

"Sherlock, John." Molly stood beside the men, "This is Cas, Dean, and Sam."

"John Watson." The shorter man came to Sam and shook his hand, then mine. He was so formal. I wondered how much they had guessed about the real case.

Sherlock made no move to get up, only sat hovering over the microscope.

"So Molly says that she asked for your help on the case?" Sam asked as Cas and I hung back.

"Well, she just mentioned it and Sherlock was on it. The symbols and the chemicals alone were enough to draw us in." John let out a small nervous laugh as Sherlock stayed silent, bent over the microscope.

"Chemicals?" I raised an eyebrow, John shot a glance at me.

"Yes." He said, blinking. "Molly didn't tell you?"

"Of course not." The statue-like Sherlock finally spoke up. "They already know what chemical it was that we found on the bodies."

His eyes looked up, not to Sam, but to me. They were bright blue, like ice. He narrowed them, looking me up and down. He seemed to be able to read me, I didn't like it.

"Tell me. What chemical did we find?" Sherlock rested his elbows looking intently at me.

"Sulfur." I said.

"Exactly!" He beamed, shooting up out of the chair. I shot a glare at Cas, I asked him if this had been demonic. It hadn't seemed demonic to me.

"How did you know that we knew?" Sam crossed to floor, standing next to me, as if to protect me. It would have been funny. Sam must have thought that this Sherlock guy was a threat if he knew so much already.

"Because your brother there lit up when John said the word 'chemicals'. His pupils dilated and he shifted his posture to an almost defensive stance. Now that was almost instinctive, so obviously, you know what the sulfur means or who it leads to. And you have known for a while." He said, walking next to Molly and John. "As to what it leads to, now that is tricky. One would suggest an animal or a serial killer with that kind of reaction. But not just any animal or serial killer, a highly deadly one. One you have been after for a very long time. One you know."

There was a pause, I could see Sam in front of me pull Ruby's knife from the back of his jeans and hold it behind his back. This man knew. He knew about us and what we were hunting. He must have been one of them. There was no other explanation.

"Tell us about the symbols." Cas shrugged it off, after the silence.

"Ah! Now that is where it gets interesting!" He walked forward to the table. "As Molly told you, they've all got the same symbol, which is a star inside of a circle."

He slid a photo across the table. Sam flipped it over, revealing the star inside of a circle in what seemed to be, behind a man's ear. His grip of the knife behind his back relaxed as he tucked it back into the waistband of his jeans.

"That's the symbol on the Colt." I said walking beside him. Cas stayed behind, eyes squinting into the fluorescent lights above us. Molly walked out, leaving just the five of us. I motioned to him.

"Dean, this may be the work of demons." He said as I pulled him aside. Sherlock spoke to Sam across the table. He kept eying us, creeping me out.

"You don't think?" I asked him sarcastically.

"No, I do think." He said, cocking his head.

"That Sherlock guy, he has to be one of them. He is practically taunting us with it." I said, trying to calm myself.

"I can see his face, Dean. He is human." Cas looked at him again and them back to me. "But I fear it may be a certain demon, one we have met before."

"Why didn't you say this earlier?" I asked, trying not to let my anger carry.

"I hoped that this was not it." He said, sighing. "I have heard rumors, of demons breaking out of hell. Certain demons getting freed."

"Well who is it? We can handle it." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We have dealt with demons like this before."

I caught him glance at Sam before he said the name.

"Ruby."

* * *

**Author's**** Note:**

**Please follow and review, it make me write faster!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ruby!" I roughly shoved him out the door and into the nearest wall. "Have you gone completely insane?"

"Dean," he stuttered, looking down. My eyes were brimming with anger. "I did not know that she would turn up, granted, this does not look like her work."

"Do you know what will happen if he finds out about this? About her?" I threw my hand up, pacing away from him.

"No but-" I cut him off.

"Exactly! You don't know! I don't know! He could go off, he could be fine." I paused, "How could you keep this from us?"

"I figured she would surface somewhere but another hunter would track her down." He mumbled, looking down.

I stared incredulously at him before walking back in the lab. He followed behind me like a lost puppy.

"It's meant to get our attention, it brought us here." I said to Sam, who seemed to be having a staring contest with Sherlock across the table.

"What does a murderer want with you?" John asked from the opposite side of the room.

"Don't be stupid John." Sherlock eyed him. "They know him. It's obvious."

"Not personally." Sam muttered, I opened my mouth and quickly shut it. Now was not the time. Sherlock eyed me suspiciously.

"Tell me," Sherlock leaned his elbows on the table, casting his slender fingers intertwined in front of him. "What this symbol means."

"It's a pentagram." I said, cocking my head.

"Obviously." His eyes shifted up to me, his mouth barely moving when he spoke. "What does it mean to you?"

"It is carved into a gun we own." Sam offered.

"And you said someone led you here, that this was made for you." He looked back up to me. I hesitated.

"I'd much rather discuss this with my brother, if you don't mind." I said, turning a cold shoulder.

"I do not work with the police, if you must know." He said, straightening up. "I am a consulting detective, the only one in the world. I am very much intrigued by this case, if you don't mind."

By this time I was getting a bit sick of Sherlock. I was pissed off already and he was egging me on. I didn't like his pompous attitude and I didn't like his arrogance.

"Tell me now, how frightened do you get of the supernatural?" I leaned in to the table, expecting to get a rise out of him.

"I don't get frightened, if that is what you mean." John came closer toward us from where he was standing, intrigued. "And the supernatural is of…interest."

Sam stiffened in defense but I got the impression that he was practically flirting. I didn't like it, it pissed me off more. He was arrogant and I wanted to tell him something he didn't already know.

"What do you know about demons?" I practically whispered over the table, once again expecting a rise from the rigid man.

"They are myths traveled down from the Greeks and eventually into the Judeo-Christian roots for negative connotation. Originally believed to be an 'unclean spirit'". John's gaze traveled back and forth from Sherlock and me, both seeming leaning toward each other. "They don't exist."

"Sherlock." John's voice was shaky, I wouldn't have heard it if I hadn't noticed him taking a keen interest in the conversation. "You're wrong."

"What?" That got the rise out of him. He sat up, eye-level with John standing next to him. "Don't be ridiculous."

"It's true." He looked back to Sam and me, then to Cas in the back. "When I was a child, I met one."

Sherlock looked at all of us before lowering his voice, "You've got to be joking."

"Not joking. They're telling the truth." He gestured to us. Sherlock gave an eyebrow raise but seemed inclined to believe John. He seemed inclined at least to listen to him more than us.

"Right then." He leaned back on the table. "So this murderer is a demon?"

"It looks like it." Sam said.

"Okay, hold on, you actually believe us? You don't think we are nuts?" I narrowed my eyes at him as he thought.

"No, I believe that something strange is happening. You two, are probably insane…most likely insane actually. And John," He turned again to face his companion. "I don't know what you saw, perhaps it was like the man with the hounds, but I really don't think that you actually saw a demon."

"I saw it Sherlock." He crossed his arms, "It was my nanny when I was a child, her eyes turned black one morning when she believed I was not looking. I researched it for years, not finding much."

"But how could a demon," He rolled his eyes, leaning back on the table. "Force ten people to kill their friends?"

"It's hard to explain." Sam replied.

"Enlighten me."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! So just a quick thing, I decided that this would be set after Hounds of Baskerville, but before Rechienbach. I'll be sure to include the fall in the end, if just in passing. Anyway, please review and follow!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours later, we found ourselves sitting in Sherlock and Watson's flat at Baker Street. It was cramped and crowded with every surface littered with papers and books. Sherlock strayed into the kitchen as Sam and I sat on the couch. Cas fluttered off at the first chance he got, said he needed to be alone. Whatever that meant. He seemed distraught, maybe because I yelled at him for not telling me about Ruby. I didn't want to bother him.

"So you're saying that these demons can take people through smoke?" John eyed me warily from the nearest armchair. This whole thing seemed too much for him, he looked nervous.

"It's not really smoke, it just looks like smoke." Sam explained. "But it's black and that's where the eyes come from."

"If I believed you- which I don't by the way," Sherlock interrupted, sitting down in the armchair across from John. "Where would this thing be now? How would it be hiding?"

"That the problem." I sat up, trying to pull myself out of the sunken couch. It practically sucked me back in. "It brought us here, so obviously she has some kind of plan for us. Maybe it want's us to see something."

"She." Sherlock put his hands to his lips as if praying while looking at me intensely. It was almost as if he was mocking me. Have I mentioned how much I disliked this guy? He sent the shivers down my spine, the way he always stared at me.

"What?"

"You said she."

"I meant 'it'." I explained as Sam turned to me. He knew I was lying, but letting me stick to it for whatever reason.

"Right." He got back up, like a spring. "So this thing brought you here and now…" He paused and then clapped his hands together excitedly. John rolled his eyes from beside us, obviously seen Sherlock's charade before. These guys lived together and look awfully comfy, I'm not making any assumptions but I was convinced that John was a bottom by this point in the afternoon. "So what does it want? What is it's motive for bringing you here in the first place?"

"Something to do with Sam." I said, not wanting to wait until later to break it to him. Secrets only screwed with us. He had a right to know that it was his crazy ex-girlfriend that was killing people now.

"Finally!" He turned to me, irritated and eyebrows raised. "So who is it?"

John and Sherlock stayed eerily silent as I struggled to find an appropriate answer that would hurt him. "Cas said that it could be…Ruby."

Sam sucked in a pained breath. Visibly he changed, closing off. Sherlock noticed it and narrowed his eyes at my brother before sitting back down like a child and watching us with his hawk-like eyes.

"It could be?" Sam said through clenched teeth. "What does that mean?"

"Cas said that she got out earlier and he didn't want to tell us." I mumbled, not sure how much to spill in front of these two. Apocalyptic brother isn't usually first-date material. "I kinda yelled at him for it though."

"So, she wants me…for something." He said, turning back toward John who looked concerned.

"So this Ruby." Sherlock gestured while shutting his eyes. "Was some kind of friend? She was a demon friend but she betrayed you."

"Close, demon girlfriend." I smiled at Sherlock, happy at besting him. I still couldn't tell if he believed us or was still humoring us about the whole thing. It interested him, perhaps that was all we needed, an interesting case.

"Ah drat, close enough." Sam turned to stone beside me. I got the feeling it was still a tender subject. He didn't like admitting that he turned dark-side for her.

"So this woman wanted to get your attention." John said beside us. "Possibly in anger? She knew you were going to come after her. Maybe she wants something, like revenge or help with something."

"No that's not her game." Sam spoke up, focusing on the carpet avoiding our eyes. "She would be angry, I mean we did kind of screw her over. So it could be revenge."

"Yea, I mean, all she ever wanted was to prove that she was loyal." I said as he looked at me with hope.

"So what could this woman take from you that would prove she is loyal again?" I got the feeling that Sherlock could pretend that this was a normal case when we talked about Ruby as a woman. She wasn't a woman, she was a parasite. She took with no regard for others feelings. She screwed with my brother's head...when I wasn't around to help him and show him better.

"She lured you here, planning to take something when you got here." Sherlock thought out loud. I only half-listened, thinking. "Something that would prove that she was loyal again? Perhaps she wants to kill one of you."

"No that wouldn't do any good." Sam said, speaking up. "We are…difficult to kill. She'd want to take something that we care about, something we need."

"Ah." Sherlock looked at me, not thinking anymore. He knew what it was. It struck me at how easily he perceived the things I thought I hid so well. I hid my dependence and my fear. He could see it. But he saw more, he saw what I cared for that Ruby could take. He knew it before I did.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered before looked up at the faces. "She's got Cas."


	5. Chapter 5

"He's an angel," Sam explained from behind me as we ran down the steps and into the harsh London air.

"Sure." Sherlock scoffed, walking in front of me and hailing a cab. "Where are you staying?"

"Just a few blocks that way." Sam pointed to down the street and then to the right.

"Sherlock?" I heard a woman call from behind me. "Oh Sherlock, who are all these men?"

"It's all right Mrs. Hudson, they are working with us on a case." John seemed to shield the feeble old woman from us as if we would hurt her. I didn't need to have mad detective skills to see that they obviously cared for this woman like a mother.

"Helping you?" She asked, surprised as Sherlock bent inside the door of the cab and directed him to where we were staying, and hopefully paying the fare. We were short on…pounds…or whatever.

"On a case? That seems a bit odd even for you." She whispered quite clearly into John's ear, "They look very American."

"They are, and they've come all this way because of the murders." He replied softly but still audibly.

"Oh the string of them then? All ten?" She smiled up at John, who even though was short, still had a few inches on her.

"Yep that's right." He ushered her back inside. "We'll be back in a bit Mrs. Hudson, don't wait up."

"Well don't go and have a party." She muttered and then something about not being a housekeeper before shutting the door and a smile stretched across John's lips.

"Sherlock." He walked up to us, harboring a slight limp. "We need to go with them."

"What?" Both Sherlock and I said at the same time. This was our problem now, we didn't need them.

"If this woman has their friend we need to help." John seemed to explain, tilting his head at Sherlock. Sherlock knitted his eyebrows together in confusion as if to wonder why he would care at all.

"That's nice, but really we don't need the help." I tried to get past them and into the cab, but Sam stopped me.

"Well now wait a minute. If she took him, we don't know where, he is our best bet." He motioned to the motionless man standing beside John rolling his eyes.

"I get another cab." John said, seemingly pleased that someone agreed with him for once.

"Dull." Sherlock said under his breath. I shot him a glare, we were wasting time.

I slid into the cab and he sat down next to me. The cab drove away after a moment and I saw Sam shoot me a smile from the sidewalk with John as they got their own cab behind us.

"It's just a left up here." I said, as the driver narrowly skid past a motorcycle. European drivers were nuts, I swear to God. I noticed Sherlock eyeing me curiously as I tapped my fingers on my legs impatiently.

"So an angel you say." He said, intrigued. "Why does he hang around with you two?"

"Cas and I just knew each other a few years ago. It was a weird time, we needed him for…a hunt." I didn't really feel it was apocalypse-dropping time.

"Uh huh, and your brother? I noticed the two aren't as intimate as you two seem to be." He said, suppressing a smile.

"Woa woa, what?" I absentmindedly started grinding my teeth.

"Simple observation." He said, happy that he was striking a nerve. "It is strange that he has made his way into your family. Since your family is so small, it must take a lot of trust…love." He said turning his head around again.

"How can you possibly know that?" I asked, getting more pissed by the minute. The cab driver circled back around the street where the motel was.

"Your brother no?" He shot a look as if to ask if he was wrong. "No mother, no father, clearly a childhood filled with trauma. The pain brings you closer. You have lost many people, that's not hard to see, it is the pain that everyone hides that is deeper."

"And the trauma? We were hunters. We hunted all those things that you normal people have nightmares about." I sneered.

"Normal?" Apparently I hit some sort of nerve. "And I highly doubt that."

"Put your deduction to the test." I balled my fists at my sides suppressing another urge to sock him. The urges were getting way to frequent with this guy. "What else could put that kind of trauma on two brothers? Kill our parents? You find a logical explanation for why we act the way we do."

"Now that is the tricky part." He muttered looking ahead as we pulled into the parking lot. "I do hate it when my own logic fails me. Although it does not happen very often."

I got out and walked to across the cold concrete to the room leaving Sherlock to ponder. I pulled out the key from my pocket and opened the door of the room, hoping to see him just sitting on the bed like nothing was wrong.

The sight was strange, tables overturned and chairs flung around the room. Obviously, there had been a fight, and since Cas wasn't here it seemed obvious Ruby had gotten him. But why? He had the power to kill demons where they stood, he could have taken her. He knew how to fight.

"Don't touch any of it." Sherlock's voice came beside me and I flinched. I saw a note on the bed and I was immediately moving through the wreckage to it. "What did I just say?"

"She left it." He stood in the doorway, light silhouetting him from outside picturesquely. "How did she get him?"

"With a threat." He leaned on the door frame. "A fight ensued when he saw her but after she gave him an ultimatum. Him or you, or him or Sam. Really it's obvious."

I glared at him as I read the note.

_Sherlock knows where I am. Ask him about Carl Powers. –R_

_Oh and M sends his regards_

"Who is Carl Powers?" I asked, turning the note over in my hand.

"What?" His eyes squinted at me confused by the turn of events.

"It says to ask about Carl Powers. You'd know where Cas is." I said, half frantic. If his screwed up mind couldn't remember who it was then Cas would die.

"Oh." He said after a moment. "_Oh. _That's brilliant!"

I climbed over the mess and grabbed him by the lapels on his jacket, pushing him up against the wall while he glared back behind his thick lashes.

"I do not have time for this." I snarled. "Who is Carl Powers."

"He was a child who was part of a case I worked on last year with John. His death was involved in this massive string of murders by this man named Moriarty. We met in this old pool where Carl had died, really very cinematically dramatic. You would have liked it." He smiled as I let him down. "Strangely enough I have not heard from him in a while."

"So, this pool." I said, looking at the note. Something was not right. It didn't sit right after what he said, there was a word. "Wait. The M. Moriarty."

I paused re-reading it before handing the note to him. By the time his face had been drained of all blood, I knew Cas was in deep trouble if Sherlock was this intimidated.

"You said that these demons utilize people's bodies?" He asked as I saw John and Sam's cab pull in.

"Yes."

"I know whose body she's using."

"Who is it?"

"The most dangerous man in the world."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**:O**

**So yea! I didn't originally plan for it to go in this direction with Moriarty, but I jut rewatched the Great Game and I felt that I need to include him in here. Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, I have been really stressed lately. Anyway, please review and follow, it makes me write faster!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait, what?" I asked, pulling the note from his pale hands. "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"He is an enemy, an arch enemy." He said softly as John walked up with Sam trailing.

"You use that word to much." He gave a smirk before looking inside out ruined motel room. "Are we too late?"

"We have to get to the pool! We have to get him back!" I hollered at Sherlock, who stood stiff as a board beside the doorframe not taking any action.

"She got Cas?" Sam asked, looking at Sherlock's pale face.

"John. John listen, this…woman…demon, she is using Moriarty's body." Sherlock stepped out of his trance and locked his gaze deep on John.

"Well that's not too bad. We can track them down…"He trailed off.

"No, no. He will be more than happy to comply just to mess up my entire life." Sherlock turned his head away and brought his hand to his lips, thinking frantically.

"Umm, who is Moriarty?" Sam piped up, from behind John.

"Apparently a little friend of Sherlock here." John shot me a glare while Sam shrugged in the back. I didn't care if I offended him, it seemed like that's all he'd been doing since we showed up.

"We need to get to the pool, that's where she is keeping him." I said again, practically pleading with him.

"John," Sherlock took his hand away and clutched to John's shoulders. John seemed unfazed. "Did you bring your revolver?"

"That won't harm them, it would be salt or the…" He looked up to me as his mouth formed an O.

"The colt." We both said in unison.

"What?" John asked, pulling himself from Sherlock's grasp.

"The gun John. The one they showed us at the morgue." He seemed condescending even then. "Will that hurt her? Is it special?"

"Yea, it should be able too, but it will probably kill this Marty person." Sam said, hesitating. I almost laughed.

"Fine, let's go." John stepped out to the parking lot and hailed another two cabs. Sherlock stayed strangely quiet. My detective skills told me he wasn't comfortable with the plan.

We pulled up to an eerily quiet abandoned pool a less than a half an hour later. The dusk had fallen over the rainy city and it shrouded us in darkness. I had the Colt tucked under my jacket and Sam behind me. I wouldn't let Ruby get at him again.

Walking in, Sherlock took the lead. He led the four of us through a series of long corridors and tunnels until we came into a wide lit area. It was no scarier than the other things we had fought, but the fact that Cas was here somewhere was nerve-racking.

"I'm so glad you could make it." I heard a voice from behind me. Sam and I both instinctively turned on our heels, pulling out our guns. Sherlock and John regarded us with wide eyes and we shielded them. "You're little angel has been so annoying."

She put extra emphasis on the so, as if she was still in a girl's body. It was strange, in my head I called her a she. But she was most definitely not a she as she stood before us. The male body was small and short and no more menacing than John. He wore a suit and had deep dark eyes and brows with prominent cheekbones.

"You look good Ruby." I smiled at her, still crouched down, watching her stick her hands in her pockets and balance on one leg.

"You are so gay Dean." She smiled at me. God it was weird, she was clearly not a she anymore. What the hell was I supposed to refer to her as? "Hey Sam."

His lips tightened into a hard line as she approached, lumbering the way a shy man would. Really, the poor guy didn't look like the kind of maniac Sherlock described him to be. He seemed to be small.

"Where is Cas?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh I'm sure he's around here somewhere." She muttered, casting an eye on Sherlock behind us. "Hi Sherlock."

He said nothing, staying quiet and deathly still behind us. Only after she blew him a kiss did he work his way between us and in front of our little crew.

"You are such a strange creature." She said, circling around him. They regarded each other with the eyes of hunters stalking their prey. "So delicate and so…"She cast an eye at John, "Needy."

"What are you?" He asked her with a deep soft voice, looking down quizzically. She seemed to get closer, like a cat slinking up to his chin. I knew that she would have loved to get her claws in him, but she had other plans. She smiled a toothy smile and then flashed him her black eyes.

His eyes went wide and I saw a thousand emotions cross his face. He stayed fixed on her eyes, still wide with fear when she walked farther away leaving him in a state of trace.

"He has some big plans for you Sherlock, some big plans." She tossed her head back, forgetting that she had short, guy hair. I would have laughed if not for the terror written still so clearly on Sherlock's face. "Just remember."

She walked back toward us, leaving him there still deathly pale and moth slightly opened. "He owes you. He owes you a fall."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. things have been super hectic lately. Anyway, please read and review, I love all of your reviews so much! And this probably only has two or three chapters left, so please follow and all that stuff! It makes me write faster!**


	7. Chapter 7

"A fall?" I asked quizzically. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing." She smiled. "I can't say much more, I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Where is Cas?" I cocked the gun, "I'm not going to ask again."

"Oh I know Dean. You are anything but the patient man." She smiled again. "But see this is about all of us. This is about you and me and Sam. I want you to feel the same pain I felt when you sent Lucifer back to hell."

"Um, what?" John piped from behind us. She looked back at him with a bored expression. "You didn't say anything about hell."

"He is so fascinated with you…" She came between Sam and me, both of our guns still trained on her as she wandered closer to him. He looked at us with worry and fear. "Both of these men. But there is really nothing special about you, you soldier John."

"I am not a demon." He said with a hint of sass. "That should count for something."

"It should." She muttered before turning and glancing back at Sherlock cowering on the floor.

"Ruby, stop screwing around." I muttered. I felt helpless, being without the Colt.

"Bring him in!" She yelled to the empty doorway past Sherlock. All of our heads turned as two large men dragged the unconscious angel in by his shoulders.

She walked from us and back toward him. "You see, Dean. I know what will hurt you. And that is killing this little thing."

She lifted her fingers to him before turning and letting both men drop him harshly to the floor. He hit the tile with an audible thump. She smiled back at me before pulling a shiny new angel blade from her coat pocket.

"No, you can't." I lunged for her, but Sam dropped his gun and held me back. "You can't!"

"And I also know what the real Colt looks like." She smiled, looking at the useless gun in my hands.

I looked desperately at Sherlock, hoping to give him the signal. He nodded and looked smaller, not taking her attention, but I saw him reach into his jacket pocket. She didn't notice as she walked to Cas's body on the floor.

She knelt to the floor and pulled Cas up by the lapel. He was bloody and just starting to wake up. His eyes were hazy and just slightly fixed on me before falling shut again. I struggled against Sam again, putting on a good show for her.

She placed the angel blade on his neck, drawing a trickle of blood and a slight slice of light from the cut. She smiled before looking back up to me. Cas opened his eyes again. His mouth opened in pain, "Dean…"

I nodded to Sherlock. He jumped up, pulling the Colt from his jacket and placing it on her temple cocking it simultaneously. Her smiled dropped only for a moment.

I could feel Sam's confusion, he knew I didn't have the Colt, but he didn't see me give it to Sherlock on the way down and describe out the plan. I wanted someone who could get close enough to her without being noticed, so that she could not kill Cas and evade the bullet at the same time.

"So that's it then." She paused. "He kills me if I touch the little angel."

"That's it then." I mimicked her as Sam let me go. I smiled to Cas and he looked relieved. Well, as relieved as he could with an angel blade to his throat.

She was quiet, her mind still working through the ways she could have fixed it. She smiled up again at me, I didn't like it. I felt like I'd forgotten something. The uneasiness in my stomach knotted itself even more when she cast an eye to the man holding the gun to her head.

"But where will I go?" She said innocently, holding the blade tighter.

She gave us no chance to respond as she spewed her black smoke from the man's throat violently. It circled around and I was scared because I figured it out too late. Sherlock figured it out though and he tossed the gun to my feet.

"No-" Sherlock was cut off as he stumbled against the back wall, black smoke choking him. It was a familiar sight that I'd seen. I saw all of the smoke disappear into his body and I saw his blue eyes replaced with black. He stumbled and tripped as if he was fighting a war inside of him, I could pinpoint the exact moment she took control.

"Sherlock!" John fell before me and I grabbed the back of his jacket, forcing him back as she straightened up. She would kill him.

"Why didn't I do that before?" She smiled, black eyed staring though all of us.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**Sorry this one took so long guys! I had a major case of writer's block and I was really unmotivated. Anyway, please review and follow! It helps :)**


	8. Chapter 8

I pushed John back into Sam's chest before grabbing the Colt at my feet and leveling it with Ruby. She cocked her head, as if she was reading me. God it was annoying when Sherlock did it and it was annoying when she did it too.

"I thought this might happen." Sam leveled his gun as well, glancing to me. I caught a small glimmer in his eye. He had something planned? I sure didn't.

I held the Cold steady with her forehead as she walked slowly to us. John's eyes were wide, staring at his friend. His mouth gaped open, astonished.

"John." She said, using Sherlock's voice, "I see now, I'm sorry."

"What?" He squeaked, as she came closer concealing her black eyes behind Sherlock's pale orbs.

"It's a lot clearer now." She smiled to him, reaching out for his face. I kept her in close range, making sure she didn't take John. She stretched her hand farther, putting the slender fingers on John's cheek. He still looked into her eyes, awestruck. "He cares about you."

Cas grumbled behind her, opening his eyes. He needed to get up before she turned around or Moriarty woke up. Stall John, stall; I tried to mentally tell him.

"Why?" He asked, eyes looking almost longing into hers.

"He sees hope, friendship." She narrowed her eyes, trailing her fingers across his cheek and down his chin. He showed no fear. "He sees something in you that he's never seen in anyone else before, love."

"What?" He asked again, a bit stronger now.

"He really cares for you." She smiled, stretching the thin mouth over her borrowed teeth. "He would do anything to protect you."

She paused as Cas worked himself on one knee and grabbed the angel blade from Moriarty's hand on the ground. He smiled to me, throwing confidence. But I knew he was hurting, I could feel it.

"And that will be his downfall." She muttered, pulling her fingers away from his face. He looked sad, eyes still fixed on hers. It's like he was telling her not to go.

She turned back to Cas, "Oh look who's up!"

I looked back to Sam, he nodded to me. I trusted him. He would do anything to help us out.

"Ruby." Cas said in his deep voice.

"Castiel." I could hear the smile before I heard the worse sound of Moriarty's stirring on the tile.

They circled one another until she stood beside Moriarty and Cas stood beside me. He may have put on a tough front, but he was seriously hurt. He wouldn't last more than a few minutes at most.

"I missed you." She smiled, "I thought you wouldn't wake up."

He said nothing, only gave me a look as if hoping that this would be over quick. I don't think any of us wanted to kill Sherlock, but we would if we had to. He would be a casualty of war.

"You want to know something interesting?" Her gaze flicked from me to Sam and then John. "I can think like him now too"

"Oh, that's not good." I muttered.

"But it is quite perplexing, John." She looked to him with a sly smile. "You like this? It is oddly self-serving."

"What?" This time he seemed angry. I noticed he was speaking clearly with the letter W tonight. I didn't blame him, it was a lot to take in.

"Yes." She walked to him again, before looking at Moriarty who was trying to get himself stable on one knee. "You see, you like this. You like the attention from Sherlock. You like that you can finally understand how he feels about you. You like feeling _needed_."

"You don't know anything about me." He spat at her.

"Oh, don't I?" She came closer, almost a foot from John and she spoke in a hushed whisper. "I know everything he knows but never says. He notices everything John. Would you like to know what he thinks about a night?"

He blinked, not expecting that. Hell, I didn't expect that.

"Would you like to know his deepest fears? Would you like to know what nightmares make him tremble and sweat? He tries so hard not to wake you John, would you like to know why?" She smiled again, placing her hand back on his cheek. "You both feel the same, _I can tell_."

"Stop it." John protested against her, but made no move to get away. "Stop it now."

"You are happy John. Now you know that he really cares. Oh, I can tell you how much he really cares." She smiled, "I don't think he could live without you."

Ruby kissed him and I blinked. I think my gun might have fallen a few inches as well, but I quickly brought it back up. I didn't know if I should be embarrassed for Sam, or for John.

Her hand was still on his neck and John's hand was tightly clenched in a fish at his side. His eyes were closed, and I would have no idea as to if he was enjoying it or not. It was all too weird for me.

Ruby pulled away, opening her eyes slowly after a few seconds. John did the same and I saw his chest rising and falling with vigor.

"Would you like to know what he is thinking right now?" She said in a hushed tone, leaving John speechless.

"That's enough." Sam said, biceps clenched as he held the gun tighter.

"What are you going to do?" She smiled back to him.

He cocked his gun as a reply.

"Oh come on, you can't shoot me. You know that."

He didn't care, his gun fired. The bullet pierced Ruby directly in the shoulder, causing her to fall back a few steps.

She looked from the hole to Sam in a creepy detached way. John eyes bugged out of his sockets and he practically called out Sherlock's name again.

"That's cute." She grinned, "My turn."

* * *

**Author's Note  
**

**Please keep reviewing and following! It has been what made me spit this chapter out so soon! And this story is nearing its close, probably three or less chapters left. **

**Also, I did not mean for this to be so Johnlock-ie it just kinda came out like that. Really it isn't that shipping-centric. It is just obvious if you read into it and like that ship. Sorry if some people don't like that!**


	9. Chapter 9

She grinned, trying to walk to us. When her smile faltered, I knew what had happened. Oh clever Sam, he was so clever. Her brows knitted together, frozen in spot. It was as if her legs were rooted to the spot, glued where she stood. Bullet rooted in her shoulder, legs frozen in place. My clever, clever brother.

"Dean." Cas stood, almost faltering next to me. "Please hurry."

I pulled out the small leather book from my jacket. Her eyes bugged from her head, seeing what I would do. She still didn't know why she couldn't move. She didn't see the miniscule devil's trap carved into the bullet. Really, it was a very clever move. He must have done it in the cab on the way over.

"No." She murmured behind Sherlock's lips and I knew the more time I wasted, the more chance we had of that wound killing him. Sometimes my brother was too good of a shot. There was no blood yet, that would come later.

I started reading the Latin incantation as she squirmed, looking John directly in the eyes. Moriarty stood up behind her, watching the spectacle. He made no move to help her, and no one made a move to restrain him. He was not the threat yet.

The smoke billowed from her mouth, pouring out and falling to the ground like a massive puddle of liquid. The smoke seemed to keep falling, billowing around her until it was no longer her. The last of the smoke choked its way from his mouth and his faltering eyes locked with John's.

"John…" He sputtered, walking a few steps while his shoulder bled profusely. He fell to his knees and John to his side, yanking off his jacket. It was strange, he seemed to know exactly what he was doing. All of us just watched as Sherlock drifted in and out of consciousness and John bound his bloody shoulder, applying pressure. I watched in awe, he had been trained.

"Well." Moriarty shrugged, smiling, "That was entertaining."

He started walking away until I heard the faint sound of a gun cocking to my right. I turned and saw my crazy brother holding the gun up.

"Sammy! What are you doing?" I asked, half frantic.

"You heard her. He is the arch enemy, the fall thing." He said, voice unwavering.

Moriarty nodded sarcastically, "Ah yes, the fall. Can't you just hear it?"

"Hear what?" I asked, annoyed with him.

"The drumming, can't you hear it? No, no you can't." I narrowed my eyes, understanding why my brother would pull a gun on him. "You ordinary people can't hear it."

"Dean," Cas stood up straighter, "The drumming."

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking at him. He said nothing, only staring at the crazed man before us.

"I have heard the drumming." He said, with almost a dazed look in his eyes.

"The four beats?" He smiled, "From looking into the Untempered Schism? But that is for a different day. The fall is closer, sooner."

"Dean." John looked up from the pale-faced Sherlock below him. "He needs a doctor, now."

For some reason, at that exact moment, Moriarty felt it appropriate to erupt into laughter. He bent over, loudly laughing and slapping his knee. I wanted to hit his smug face.

"Cas." I put my hand on the angel's shoulder. "Cas, what are you talking about?"

"It is a disruption in the universe, Dean." He turned to look at me, "I have sensed it. I have heard the drumming."

"Okay." I nodded, sighing. "Well he is crazy, so it really doesn't matter."

"He may be, but that doesn't change the fact that something, someone big, is coming." He shook his head, "This fall? The drumming? It doesn't compare, I can feel it."

"Like what? Who? Who is coming?" I asked, trying to get him to look at me, but his eyes stayed fixed on Moriarty. "Is it someone bad?"

"Go on." Moriarty smirked, egging him on. "Tell him."

Cas's lips pursed as he thought, "I can't tell. A man, but not just a man. He is unlike anything I have known...he...he isn't of this world Dean."

"So what like an alien or something? Great, we've dealt with that stuff." I smiled, trying to help him.

"No, it's not like that." He said, "I can't see him. He is much like you and Sam, hunting things, setting things right. Only select few in heaven know about him."

"Who?" I asked, shaking my head, "Who is this guy?"

"I..." He muttered, narrowing his eyes. "I don't know. But...he is coming Dean. The drumming, he is coming because of the drumming."

This whole time Sam had stayed strangely quiet, holding the gun straight forward. With his hand shaking, he looked to Sherlock on the ground and then back to me.

"Dean, we need to go." He said, voice unwavering.

"Just leave him." John said, hovering over Sherlock still. "The scum will find his way back to us in time."

"Oh, I shall." He smiled, eyes darting between all of us. "I will bid you adieu. Until the end, John."

"Just go." He said, not looking up. I could feel the uncensored hatred in his frail voice.

Moriarty literally skipped of, drumming four beats on his legs. I would have not noticed it, except for the fact that the hairs on the back of Cas's neck literally stood on end as he watched him go. Something was coming, I thought.

Something big.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
****Holy SuperWhoLock Batman! I know, I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. Anyway. There is only one more chapter to go, and that is just a teaser. I might write a sequel, who knows.  
**

**Anyway, I am really sorry that this came so late. I have been really busy lately. I have had some really bad family and school issues to work through. I promise to not make you wait so long for the next one! **


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock dozed in and out of consciousness as we tried to him back to the flat. John seemed to not need any convincing to not take him to the hospital. I really didn't want to get any one of us thrown in jail thrown in jail for shooting him. John seemed to have some military medic training anyway. Besides, I figured they needed some time to talk about what happened beside that pool. Can't just blow something like that off.

John, Sherlock and Sam took the first cab. I stayed behind with Cas. I had been worried about the guy. He had seriously looked like he was going to keel over. He needed to take a breather.

"Cas." I looked down to him while waving over a cab. "Can't you just use your angel voodoo?"

"Just give me some time, Dean." He partially snarled at me. I backed off looking in the window of the cab.

"It's 221B Baker Street." I smiled nonchalantly while helping Cas inside first.

"Sure thing buddy."

We stepped inside while Cas breathed deeply. The seats seemed hard against my back as I watched the scenery go by. I wouldn't mind coming back here one of these days, it wasn't that bad. I actually kinda liked it. It was more exciting, and the monsters weren't as bad here.

"Woa!" The cabbie turned the wheel sharply and I yelled loudly. Cas seemed to look alright, angel mojo kicking in by then I guessed. I looked to the side of the cab, seeing nothing except a bunch of people running. Cas narrowed his eyes opening the car door. I tossed a few bills at the cabbie, following Cas outside.

The crowd thinned and I couldn't see much. There wasn't much too see. Cas wandered forward, but it really was desolate. His eyes latched onto the park to our left, with benches and statues. He cocked his head, wandering closer to a statue. He must be feeling nostalgic. It was an angel after all. But then again, I had had enough experience to know that not all angels were good.

I stayed behind, looking at the people fleeing to the city. What were they running from? There was nothing over here. Nothing but wind and park benches. It was like they had all seen something scary happen...

I turned back to Cas. He was gone. I turned again, had he just zapped off again? I didn't hear anything.

I walked closer to where he had been. That was weird, he seemed really interested in that statue thing. Why would he bust off now?

I looked up to the angel and got the shivers, something wasn't right. I was almost like the angel had moved. I could had sworn it was standing in a different position a minute ago, but now it's arm was extended. I looked closer, more intently. It was weird, the way it looked at me. It was almost like it was looking into me.

As I was about to blink, I heard a flutter of Cas's wings and a yell, "Dean! No!"

I turned to him. "What is it?"

"Come to me, it's okay. Just come to me. Don't look at it." He didn't look at me, somehow transfixed with the statue again. It was creepy and creeping me out a little.

"What is it Cas? It's just a statue."

"It's a Weeping Angel."

"The hell is a Weeping Angel?"

"It just sent me back in time. It kills you by sending you back in time." He didn't more. "If you blink, they get you."

"Why is this the fist I'm hearing of them?" I asked loudly. "This sounds like a big thing."

"They were not your problem." He said. "Someone else usually handled it."

"Someone else." I muttered. "Yea."

"Please just come here." He almost whispered, extending his hand to me, seemingly afraid to move toward me. "I haven't seen any here since… And those people… It took a victim in broad daylight. People saw…Something is very wrong…"

"Cas, I don't know what you are talking about." I said walking to him shaking my head.

He said nothing as I heard a strange noise. It was almost like a mechanical sound. Like something getting closer. I could feel the wind flutter around us harder.

Cas and I turned around at the sound to see a blue 1960's police box somehow appearing in the middle of the street just materialized out of thin air.

Then, it got weirder. The door opened, the wrong way, I might add. A mad with a long brown trench coat opened the door. Some red headed woman stuck her head out under his and smiled at us.

"Oy!" She hopped out of the booth and placed her hands on her hips promptly looking at me. "I found Dean Winchester!"

"No, no, Donna, no." He shook his head sauntering out behind her. I was a little surprised they could both fit in there before I realized that I must be going insane, that being my first thought. "We're not looking for them. Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Me? Who are you?" I asked, knitting my eyebrows.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Donna." He smiled pushing his hand to me.

"Doctor?" I raised an eyebrow. "Doctor who?"

And it was at that moment I realized no one was looking at the angel.

* * *

**Autho****r's Note:  
**

**I hope you guys liked it! Well that's the end! I know this one was short and took a long time to get out and I'm super sorry for that. I have been really gusy lately and I haven't had much time to write. Anyway, I hoped you liked it! Special thanks to everyone who reviewed and enjoyed this story! **


End file.
